Just One Of Us
by Pricat
Summary: After one of Bunsen's experiments turns him human, Sam has a lot to learn but Jean will help him out.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang as Sam sat up annoyed as he hated the alarm clock wrecking his peaceful dreams of being a super eagle like Captain America but hit it with a hand?

"Maybe I'm dreaming..." he said but stunned looking in the mirror but gasped.

He was human now and his feathers were gone except for his hair feathers and finger claw like nails blushing as it reminded him of being naked behind his feathers remembering humans wore clothes needing clothes.

He was going to his closet pulling out a hooded top and crop jeans putting them on feeling better but a smirk crossed his face imagining not just the others's reactions but Jean's going downstairs.

"I'm getting hungry, I guess I can fix something." he said smelling peanut butter.

Ever since Jean had introduced him to it, he was in love with peanut butter and tried to eat it any chance he could but making himself a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which would be the oddest breakfast in the world, not to Sam.

Hd was making himself coffee but happily eating hearing footsteps as Jean's eyes widened as Bunsen had called him explaining and sighed seeing his now humanised eagle dork-dork eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast.

"Morning Jean, I can explain!

I thunk,I turned human in my sleep!" he said.

Jean couldn't help but smile at that.

"One, it was Bunsen's fault and should wear off after a week and two, you know you can't have peanut butter and jelly for breakfast Sammy, it's not an nutrious breakfast!

Give me the platter mon amie!" he said.

"Ugh that's not fair Jean!" he said.

"I'll save them for lunch okay, but let's have cereal okay?" Jean said.

"Fine..." Sam said not happy.

He then saw Jean hug him knowing he hadn't meant it.

"I just care about your well being, that's all." he said.

"I know." Sam said as he was eating up.

An idea came to him as he had to go to the theatre knowing the others would freak but Jean told him not to making him understand meaning they could have fun.

"Yes but nobody can know it's you.

I kinda lied to the others, saying you were sick." he said.

"Pretty devious but let's go." he said.

That afternoon, Sam was in his room sketching while eating cookies as Jean had gone out for a while plus was tired as they had been playing baseball at the park rubbing his eyes feeling sleepy lying down on the bed with Ernest in his arms drifting off.

"Sam-" Jean asked getting back but smiled entering seeing him asleep.

He knew he had tired him out leaving him be but was putting groceries away and hiding the jars of peanut butter knowing Sam could smell it.

Sam being human might be a good thing for the both of them, since Sam needed to be more social and impulsive.

Tne phone rang as it was a certain amphibian but assuring him Sam was resting hanging up, later checking in on his human eagle and he was still asleep seeing he was a heavy sleeper which was cute.

He knew that Sam loved being around him, and they were like friend's, mon amiss so he could teach him about being social and to come out of his shell but saw their neighbour Emily there.

"Woah...

Sammy?" she asked.

"Don't look at me!" Sam yelled hiding.

"It's okay, one of Bunsen's experiments did this but it'll last forva week." Jean said as she understood.

"You guys are gonna have fun, huh?" she said.

She knew things were going to be interesting. 


	2. Mall Antics

Just One Of Us

That night, Jean was making hot chocolate for him and Sam as it was a long day but he and Sam were watchingvModern Family but Sam was liking it and Phil looked like Jean.

He saw Sam in his Captain America onesie but sleepy as he entered with two mugs and cookies.

"Mmm cookies and cocoa!" he said.

Jean chuckled as he knew his friend loved sweet stuff and was seeing the blue haired man drink up.

"Thanks Jeanbug I'm not used to being human." he said.

"I know but it's for a week plus I'll help you through it, and Emily too." Jean him.

"Yes but it's weird not having my feathers plus I think there's griffin blood in my family." Sam told him.

"That explains things." Jean said as he saw Sam sleepy but resting his head on Jean's shoulder but Jean didn't mind.

He was humming Soft Eagle.

The next morning, Sam found himself in his room unaware that Jean had carried him to bed after he had fallen asleep smelling pancakes running downstairs as he saw that Jean had put peanut butter and jelly on them.

"Thanks Jeanbug as I love PB and J." Sam told him.

"Yes but I have to go to work and you're gonna be with Emily for the day plus Constantine's kids arebthere." Jean told him.

Sam sighed but hoped maybe they wouldn't notice since he was human for a week.

"I should get dressed." he said.

He went upstairs but Emily was there but explaining she was going to the mall as Sam came down dressed but looked cute.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

He was going to her house and saw Ami, Sneaker and Yuna were goofing around with Baby and Lucky as Sam sighed.

The Bad Frog's daughters were curious about the guy but Sneaker gasped seeing it was Sam.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Bunsen did it." Sam said as Sneaker was getting ideas.

Sam was unaware that Jean was practising his magic tricksbas hevwas a magician in his spare time.

Emily smiled as she knew this.

They were going to the mall but Ami and Yuna were behaving but Sneaker was beingvwild.

"You okay?" Emily asked Sam.

He nodded as hevsaw Jean doing magic tricks on a stage as he smirked throwing a lot of coins into the hat.

Emily wondered who that guy was unaware that it was Jean.

Sam told her making her smirk. 


	3. Helping A Fever Go Away

**A/N**

**Here's more as I felt like updating after reading it again.**

**Sam has a fever which worries Jean but he can take care of him because they're friends.**

* * *

"So you and Emily saw me doing magic right and guess you guys enjoyed it, by the looks of things I bet?" Jean said to his humanised eagle whom was in pyjamas and cuddlimg him which always made Sam feel better when sad or just wanted cuddles.

"Yes you were awesome Jeanbug, as always but Sneaker was being mischievous as usual heckling mall cops." Sam told him makimg the Vrenchman chuckle at that guessing that would happen hearing Sam yawn because he was tired but was fighting it makimg Jean worry because he cared about Sam.

"Ssh don't fight sleep, as you need it plus I can help you get confident." Jean whispered stroking his light blue feathery hair humming something soothing which was relaxing him into sleep as he was carrying him up gently to his room tucking him into bed seeingva smile on his face in sleep which was cute because Jean found him cute along with everything he did.

He was going to his room but getting ready for bed and climbing into bed hoping things would be okay because Sam had been really sleepy tonight.

* * *

The next morning Jean awoke but went to check on his human eagle dork-dork but he was asleep still because he was a deep sleeper making the Frenchman smirk leaving him be going to make breakfast and coffee wearing an apron humming to himself but was seeing the pancakes were ready knowing Sam was sleepy still but he cared about him.

A few hours later Sam came downstairs in pyjamas but his light blue hair was all messy which was cute seeing him sit down at the table seeing coffee smirking.

"Thanks Jeanbug, as I was having good dreams but I see you made those pancakes of yours which smells good." Sam said yawning making Jean chuckle because he cared about Sam a whole lot and didn't want anything to happen to him but saw him eating up because he loved them but heard him whimper wondering what was wrong placing a hand gently on Sam's cheek feeling a fever.

"Aww poor Sammy you have a fever, you need to rest mon ami but I can take care of you." Jean told him seeing Sam nod but the Frenchman was carrying him to the couch seeing him out like a light putting a cold compress on his head but placed a blanket over him.

He noticed something on Sam's lip, a cold sore making him blush knowing how he got it but left him to sleep as he needed it to feel better but he was hoping Sam was okay because he cared about him a lot but was making himself coffee before going to work but was humming Soft Eagle to himself because it was something Sam sang when he was sick or hurt or sad.

Later after work, Jean was home but cuddling a feverish Sam who was needing comfort because he was burning up but Jean was singing Soft Eagle to him which was easing Sam since he cared about him but saw Lucky, one of Emily's birds in Tne kitchen plus he, his brotner Lucky had conversations with Sam when he was his normal blue feathered self.

"Lucky, Sam's not feeling so well right now, and not in a good mood so you'd better get back to Emily before she freaks." Jean told him seeing Emily but she felt bad for Sam.


	4. Busting A Bad Frog's Antics

**A/N**

**After reading yet again I felt like updating and this one involves Constantine.**

**While Sam is adjusting to human stuff, Constantine is up to his usual antics but it's funny.**

* * *

That evening Sam's eyes flittered open from dreams feeling an ice pack on his head remembering he'd not been feeling good but saw Jean wasn't there guessing he'd gone to the store or something but heard talking which made him curious, getting up.

He saw Jean and Emily talking but Baby and Lucky, her saw Sam as a human and were curious because they wondered what it was lije being human.

"It's a little odd, but you get used to it." Sam said making Jean smile because he'd been worried about him.

Emily was happy but she and Jean were unaware a certain Bad Frog was watching but stunned that Bunsen's little experiment had done this to Sam meaning he could get away with mischief plus there was a fun fair tonight meaning he could pick pockets and Sam couldn't stop hin chuckling as he left, before anybody noticed.

"So what's it like being a human, any weirder?" Lucky asked Sam as he sighed.

"Lucky!" Baby said to his brother hearing Sam chuckle.

"It's okay as he's just curious but it is a little weird plus Jean is helping me, plus he is helping me get more confident in myself." Sam told them.

Emily smiled seeing them wondering what her pet birds were saying to Sam mamimg Jean chuckle guessing Lucky was being his usual self realising it was late.

* * *

That evening both Jean and Sam were at a fun fair since it was Summer but the two of them were having fun plus Phil was here for a visit which made Sam happy because he liked Jean's cousin from California because he was funny plus knew magic tricks, making the humanised eagle male smirk, since nobody knew tnat Bunsen had turned him into a human except for Jean so was having fun with this.

Jean shook his head at his antics because they were cute just like normal but saw him wearing a cowboy hat making Phil chuckle.

"Sam is adjusting to being human a little, Cuz?" Phil said making Jean surprised.

"Wait, how did you guess?" Jean asked him.

"The blue hair was a hint, but it's cute." Phil told him.

They saw Sam smile at them because they were friends but saw a certain Bad Frog being mischievous as usual and stealing money making Sam annoyed going after him making Jean underdtand hoping he was okay.

Constantine was giggling because Sam was s,ow but Jean caught up to him annoying him because he thought he'd gotten away with it since Sam wasn't eagle right now.

"Nice try Bad Frog, but we still got you!" Jean told Constantine.

He grumbled at this but was seeing Sam smile at Jean which made him sigh because he knew those two were friends.


End file.
